


Middle of the Ocean

by nork



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Gen, i didn't really get her character i feel like, i dont know how to feel about this??, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nork/pseuds/nork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were tired. You let a sigh of defeat ripple through you and you sat on a nearby ledge. Thirteen days since you’d been ripped from your friend, you think. Time was too weird in the dream bubbles for an accurate measure.</p><p>The two halves of Fefetasprite go looking for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of the Ocean

You were tired. You let a sigh of defeat ripple through you and you sat on a nearby ledge. Thirteen days since you’d been ripped from your friend, you think. Time was too weird in the dream bubbles for an accurate measure.

Speaking of dream bubbles, where were you right now? No place for a cat, that is. A small apartment in the middle of the ocean. It will change in a bit, but for now, it’s just making you uncomfortable. You didn’t like being right out in the water. The sun was setting, and the ledge you’d set yourself on was on the roof. Streaks of orange sliced through the sky and it was fascinating to watch. The sound of the lapping water faded out, and you just stared up at the sky.

Soon enough, the sky began to darken and pinpricks of light shone. Every now and then, when you felt playful enough, you’d swipe at the sky as if they were silly laser pointers. You and Equius always had fun with that one. They were just so pretty, and they were mesmerising. Different patterns to Alternia, of course, but you could make them up.

You lay down on the concrete, on your back. Your tail swishes free, and you leave your legs bent. It’s comfortable.

Anyway. You got off topic. You’d been looking for Feferi. Something told you that she was in this bubble with you, so you reckoned that after a while you’d find her somewhere. Usually, you’d have jumped up and would always be sniffing around for her, but you were just tired. This bubble was full of Feferis, but never your one. The same feeling told you that.

You lift your arm and admire the claws. Equius had made them for you sweeps ago, when you first became moirails. Ages ago.

A clattering sound, followed by a feminine voice. Your blood-pusher skips a beat. You gouge your claws into the concrete and use them as a leverage to get up. Once you’re up, you wiggle them from the place and then there was no point in getting up, because you’re flying to the floor again the arms of a very cold troll.

Horns dig into your chin and you get a strong smell of sea salt. Hair clouds your vision as you hit the concrete.

Somehow, it doesn’t hurt. Your sharp feeling tell you that this is the girl you’ve been looking for, for so long. She sits up on her knees, eyes bright behind her goggles.

‘NEPETA!’ she yells, and you grin widely. Definitely your Feferi.

‘Fefuri! I missed you so so so so much!’ you squealed, clinging to her again. You had gotten over your shock; now you were just overwhelmed with pure happiness. You’d been looking so long.

‘I thought I’d never see you again!’ Feferi murmurs, clutching you tight to her. It almost felt as if she was trying to pull you into her, to become one like the sprite you both were. Of course, you were doing the same.

At the same time, what felt like a few minutes late, you released her and she let go of you. You drew back, still clinging to her forearms. She looks at you, down slightly. You could feel your claws digging into your legs and you didn’t care.

You look at her, properly. One of her goggles has a slight crack, and they’re askew on her face. Her hair is tangled around her horns, and she has the widest smile. Unknown to you, you begin to purr softly.

She lets out a shattered breath and a fuschia tear tracks down her cheek. You only notice you’re crying too when she wipes it away.

‘I’m reely happy to see you, Nepeta,’ she searches your eyes, and you hold her steady. She’s shaking a little. Your coat has ridden up your elbows, and they’re grazed. Olive blood leaks from them a little, but they don’t hurt. ‘I hurt you,’ she murmurs. You shake your head fervently.

‘It’s okay! I’m so happy to see you too. Everything's okay now,’ you tell her, and she smiles, full of happiness and sadness at the same time. Her hands glow with luminescent green and the grazes close up.

‘I’m a Witch of Life. I heal,’ she tells you, and you laugh. She pulls you close again, and you hold her to you. It’s comfortable. She’s comfortable.

It’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from snakepeople.tumblr.com again, because they're insanely good at them. Originally had a hint of SU in there but I took it out because I've never watched it.  
> But yeah, I don't think I got Nep's personality right and I'm a lil sad about that, but it was kinda fun to write this. Will probably have to write something else with Nepeta to get her sorted out.


End file.
